<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lace by athousandsatellites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577451">lace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandsatellites/pseuds/athousandsatellites'>athousandsatellites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Romance, Trans Female Character, Trans Female My Unit | Byleth, gender euphoria, trans!byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandsatellites/pseuds/athousandsatellites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth tries on some tights.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Had a rough week. Needed some self-indulgence. Hope you like.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tw: brief mention of gender dysphoria; bottom dysphoria</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>The tights are black; lace and with a floral pattern that reminds Byleth of a chaotic garden. Sheer in some places and stark in others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth rubs her thumb over the material and represses a shiver at the delicate feeling. With a shaky inhale, she pulls her jeans down and rolls the tights up her legs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth stiffens when she sees herself in the full length mirror. The tights make her hips look fuller, slims her legs in a way that shows the strength of her calves while leaving a touch of femininity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A fuzzy feeling, like the bubbles in Edelgard’s favorite champagne, rises from her stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The noise she lets out makes Edelgard look up from her magazine. She grins, lilac eyes bright with a delight that rivals Byleth’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, I knew they’d suit you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth turns to her, but doesn’t take her eyes off her image in the mirror. The dressing stall is cramped and doesn’t really let her observe from various angles, but this is enough. <em> More </em>than enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth runs her hands down her thighs, tentative smile widening. There’s no urge to tuck or shy away from the mirror. She’s giddy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Euphoric. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“El,” Byleth breathes and Edelgard tilts her head. “Can we get matching ones?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edelgard’s cheeks flush, but a smirk curves on her lovely red lips. “I don’t see why not. I saw a pair in red.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth shivers and suddenly, shopping trips seem less daunting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I’m currently working on a prequel to “a place to rest,” so if anyone is interested in how Byleth and Edelgard start their little family, please look forward to that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>